megamind_metrocity_tumblrfandomcom-20200215-history
Hot Flash
Hot Flash, as seen in Art of Megamind. She's mostly faithful to the (small) amount of information written about her, but she's taken on some personality of her own through playing her on the tumblr rp scene. She is incredibly self centered and tends to focus on her own pleasures and pastimes, though she does have a soft spot for a few certain people. She is a villian, but has no grand scheme-- she just wants to have some rowdy fun every now and again and laze about watching bad daytime television the rest of the time. Physical Height: 5'7" Build: dumpy Eye color: Pink Hair color and style: Pink Fire Skin tone: Tan Other notable physical features: Wrinkles and some mild age spotting, which is primarily covered with copious amounts of makeup. Clothing style: Lots of spandex, fishnets and primarily blacks, purples, and pinks. Having abandoned her personal identity a long time ago, she very rarely wears civilian clothing. Emotional General mood: Generally grouchy, but also mischievous, not afraid to show off her sadistic side. She enjoys the rivalry between heroes and villains, and has been at this game longer than most of these punks have been alive. Though she's older, she knows what she's got and isn't afraid to flaunt it. Likes: Daytime television, the trashier the better. When not knocking over a liquor store or causing general mayhem, she enjoys nothing more than lounging around in a bathrobe with a stiff drink and a cigarette, watching some ancient Jerry Springer episodes. She considers herself a motorcycle junkie, and takes great pride in her ride. She also takes perverse glee in making Metro Man uncomfortable. Dislikes: Most people, particularly if they're aren't useful to her in some way or another. She has no love for Metro City's finest, but has a few exceptions. She loathes her ex-husband. Skills and Abilities She has complete control over fire, the flames almost always turning pink when she possesses them. She can summon fire at will with her hands, with no apparent limit. She has the ability to fly, but usually chooses not to, as it is physically taxing on her. She can use her fire to propel herself forward with a burst of speed. She has likened flying to "running in the air", and is loathe to admit that it was easier for her when she was younger. She is mostly human, but -- as she would put it -- "better". Though nowhere near the abilities of someone like Metro Man, she has some increased endurance, strength, stamina, and so forth. It is very difficult to break a bone or knock her unconscious, but it is certainly possible, especially from another super powered being. That said, she is crafty, and can hold her own fairly well against beings much more powerful than her, especially if she feels she can exploit a weakness of theirs, such as an unwillingness to hit a woman. It's best not to underestimate her. Weaknesses Compared to other super powered beings, she is relatively weak. She is also brash and tends to run headfirst into fights without much consideration, and has bitten off more than she can chew many times. She has an aversion to the flames on her head being put out. They don't harm or inhibit her in any way, but she is completely bald without them, and finds it humiliating. History Helen Jordan was a normal woman. She was born and raised in Metro City, but in the slums and projects. She made it through high school, graduated, and went on to work at a small diner. She married, gave birth to three children, and had an unremarkable life. Her husband was lazy and often out of work. Her children were thankless. She worked at that diner day in and day out for minimal pay for nearly twenty years. That is, until the day that she began the change that every woman eventually suffers. She was in her late thirties when menopause set in, and quite violently at that. She was working the afternoon shift at her diner when an immense heat wave seemed to roll over her, and just wouldn't stop. She could barely make it into the small kitchen and employee area, sweating profusely and cursing, hands trembling. The other employees stared at her, at first cautiously, and then with mild fear. The heat grew so tremendous that even they could feel it radiating off of her in sickly waves. She had hunched over at this point, and while letting out a powerful cry, she abruptly reared backwards, and where her auburn hair had once been burst a wild mop of pink flames. The other employees stumbled backwards in terror, some of them suffering minor burns. Her eyes were wide and glassy, and instead of being an unexceptional shade of brown, they were the same deep shade of pink as her hair. It was like she was reborn. She felt twenty years younger, lighter, stronger, and a power coursed through her body that she had never felt before. She felt alive. After destroying the diner and flying away from the flaming wreckage, she swore that this would be a new life for her. Never again would she work so hard for so little. She would live life the way she wanted, and no one would ever tell her what to do again. She would abandon her old life and name, restarting under a new moniker: Hot Flash. Current Information Life has been slow the past few years. She resides in a seedy area of Metro City, mostly keeping to herself these days, heading out to rob a bank or store to acquire cash. She lives in an abandoned warehouse that she's furnished fairly nicely, and has enough room for all her possessions and her precious bike. Relationships Parents: Unknown Siblings: Unknown Other family: Unknown Significant other(s): One ex-husband. She has not seen him in about ten years. Hal Stewart, which is on-again off-again, mostly when either party can be bothered to put in the effort. Miscellaneous other flings and trysts. Children: Three children, that she is also estranged from. They know of her current identity, and it's a mutual desire between all of them to cut ties. Friends: She does not have what she would consider "friends". That said, she occasionally enjoys the company of Scarlet Frost, Vice Versa, Danielle Dymond, and a few others. The Doom Syndicate could also be considered friendly. Rivals: Metro Man, Megamind. She harbors no real hatred or malice for either, but considers them fun toys to play with every now and then. Enemies: No particular enemies. She's aware of her limits and tries not to mess with anyone who could become a legitimate threat. Storylines No particular storylines to list, especially given that I so rarely play with character. Category:Characters Category:Doom Syndicate Category:Villain Category:Human Category:Mun Juno Sunderland